Come Again?
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: My second Rollivia one-shot, written as a birthday present for a sweet friend! Can be read on its own or as a sequel to Play Date. Heed the rating.


**Come again?**

 _This story can be read as a sequel to Play Date or on it's own. My second Rollivia one-shot as a birthday present for a sweet friend._

*AO*

Little Jessie had been feverish for a few days now and the Lieutenant had been going very easy on the blonde detective. Amanda was grateful. She wasn't looking for preferential treatment and so far, they had managed to keep things strictly professional on the job. She'd told herself that Olivia would have done this for any co-worker with a child and she didn't think any of the guys suspected anything.

She'd been giving Carisi the cold shoulder lately. He'd been a saint throughout her pregnancy with Jessie and afterwards, but she didn't appreciate how he'd been hiding the fact that he had a girlfriend the whole time. She didn't know if she'd hoped for something more between them, but whatever could have been, was definitely not in the cards anymore. And truthfully, it had less to do with Carisi than with their Lieutenant. Amanda still blushed from time to time when thinking of Olivia in the bedroom. She was a completely different woman there. Warm, luscious, inviting, tender and loving. Her demanding side came out from time to time and honestly, it was what turned Amanda on the most. She'd never have thought of herself as submissive before tumbling into this affair with her superior officer, but Olivia Benson was perfection. Dominant without being demeaning, tender without being submissive. And completely uninhibited, inviting Amanda to be the same.

And she was.

She was less inhibited now than she'd ever been with any man. And there had been a lot of men. Olivia had admitted to her that she'd been with a lot of men too. And while they'd both had their fun with them, this was something else. Both literally and figuratively. Maybe it was because they were women, or maybe it was because they were mothers. Whatever it was, it was the most satisfying affair they had ever had in their lives. Maybe they shouldn't even call it an affair anymore. It had been two months now after all since that first time. Would she dare call it a relationship at this stage?

*AO*

Amanda wasn't going to think about it now. Not now. Because right now, she was looking at Olivia's beautiful body, stripped completely naked just for her. Noah was still with the sitter and Jessie was in her own room, finally asleep. So this was their time, after several days without each other.

"Thanks for coming over," Amanda had whispered as she'd dragged the brunette into her bedroom.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Olivia had admitted breathlessly.

They had kissed then, a long, deep, longing kiss, until Amanda had stumbled backwards, landing on the bed, pulling Olivia on top of her. The Lieutenant had stood up then, her eyes never leaving Amanda's, and had started taking off her clothes slowly. Amanda had helped her and their clothes ended up in one big pile on the floor after they had stripped each other naked. They were making out on the bed and Amanda was throbbing and wet. After a few minutes of kissing, touching and grinding into each other, Olivia sat up and cupped Amanda's cheek, stilling her.

"I got you something," Olivia said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Olivia hopped off the bed and scooped up her bag, that she'd dropped to the floor just inside the bedroom door.

"It's for both of us actually."

Amanda sat up on her knees on the bed, inviting Olivia to join her again. Olivia kneeled on the bed in front of her and gave her a package. It was a rectangular box and she had an idea what might be inside. She quickly tore off the blue wrapping paper and bit her lip when she saw the picture on the box. It was a shiny blue strapless strapon.

"It vibrates too," Olivia said, her voice hoarse with excitement. "I can't wait to use it on you."

Amanda's heart was beating fast. They had used a few toys before, but mostly ordinary vibrators and dildos, never a two-way like this one. Olivia wanted to fuck her for real and she groaned softly. They took the toy out of the box together and Olivia admitted that she'd taken it out before to rinse it with hot water.

"So it's ready to go," Amanda said, getting even wetter at the thought.

Soon, they were in each others' arms again, in the 69 position, to get each other wet and ready for the toy. Not that they needed much foreplay after several days apart. Amanda drank in Olivia's taste, already so familiar to her now, and bucked up when Olivia pushed her tongue into her pussy. They were both so wet already, and their hardened nipples scraped each others' bodies. Olivia was the first to pull away. She had to, she told the blonde, or she'd come too soon. Amanda moved then until her head was on the pillow in the middle of the bed, and spread her legs again.

"Please Liv. Fuck me," she begged.

Olivia grabbed the strapon and sat between Amanda's legs, her own knees spread as well, so she could push her end in. Amanda watched her in awe and licked her lips when Olivia moved the dildo in and out a few times until it was completely lubricated. Olivia moaned while inserting it and Amanda couldn't suppress a moan herself.

"Are you read for me, baby?" Olivia asked, and all Amanda could do was nod and reach for the brunette.

Olivia crawled over her and kissed her softly before positioning herself between her legs. She pressed the little button on the bottom of the dildo and it began vibrating. Trapped between their bodies, the vibrating created a wonderful sensation for both of them. Olivia dipped lower, moving her mouth over one of Amanda's nipples and sucking and licking it gently. Amanda felt the vibrating dildo tap the inside of her thigh and she wanted it inside her. Now.

"Oh god," Amanda croaked. "I need you Liv."

She wanted to feel like Olivia was taking her, completely.

Olivia took a little more time, switching to her other breast, and Amanda writhed beneath her. She didn't want to beg but her body was on high alert, knowing what was to come. When Olivia finally moved into position, Amanda spread her legs as wide for her as she could, lifting them up from the mattress.

"You're so beautiful," Olivia whispered, brushing her clit with her thumb before moving the dildo across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I want you," Amanda whispered back. "Please."

Olivia then started pushing the dildo inside, guiding it with her hand, and they both moaned at the sensation. As she was being filled up, Amanda stared at Olivia's face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open as she went deeper, giving them both some much needed pressure, both on the inside and on the outside of their bodies. Olivia placed her hands next to Amanda's shoulders as she tilted her hips, and Amanda lifted her hips to meet her gentle thrust. They moved slowly a few times until they were both comfortable and had found the right angle. Amanda's hands were on Olivia's full breasts and they both gasped when Olivia thrust a little harder and faster. The dildo was nice and thick and the vibrations were setting them on fire, both on the inside and the outside. Olivia grunted, getting a hang of the movement now.

"This is so good," she said, looking down at the blonde. "You're so beautiful Mandy."

Amanda bit her lip and bucked up a little, making Olivia moan again. She moved her legs so she could wrap them around Olivia's waist and pulled her in. Olivia's arms buckled and she lay on top of her, their breasts pressed together and their hips still moving in sync. Olivia's body was warm and soft on top of her and Amanda let her hands roam the brunette's back and ass. Her ass was perfect. It was firm and round, and she could feel her muscles working underneath her hands while Olivia fucked her, faster and faster.

"Oh Liv," Amanda sighed.

Olivia, now leaning on her elbows, moved one hand to cup Amanda's head, and when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, she grabbed a fistful of blonde locks. The slight sting of pain only aroused Amanda more. Olivia was so hot for her and it made her feel happy and wanted. Loved even.

The bed creaked under their weight and movement as they sped up even more, both panting and moaning and clawing at each other while Olivia kept driving the dildo into her blonde lover, making her own end of the dildo go deep inside herself in the process. The vibrations were making them even more sensitive and Amanda's eyes rolled back in her head when Olivia found her g-spot.

"Oh yes, right there!" she managed to mumble.

Olivia repeated the motion and Amanda knew she was going to come any second now. There was no stopping it.

"Liv! Gha!" she croaked, grabbing the headboard of the bed with both hands and arching her back.

Olivia pushed slower and deeper a few more times and then she started to pant very fast as well. She was going to come and it sent Amanda over the edge, screaming her name.

"Liiiiiiiv!"

Olivia grunted her pet name Mandy and a few other choice words as their bodies shook in ecstasy, riding out the intense orgasm together.

"Oh my beautiful baby," she heard the brunette whisper and Amanda wanted to cry. How she loved this woman.

Olivia hid her face in the crook of Amanda's neck and kissed her there softly. Amanda wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her close, kissing her bare shoulder. They were still intimately connected, and Olivia reached between them to shut the vibrations off. She didn't move away though, they just tilted to the side a bit so Olivia's full weight wasn't on top of Amanda anymore. They stayed like that for several minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, caressing each other and exchanging little kisses. When they finally removed the strapon, the both sighed and then smiled at each other.

"This baby's definitely a keeper," Olivia mumbled, but Amanda, distracted by Olivia's use of the word baby, wasn't sure she'd heard her right and asked her,

"Come again?"

Olivia smiled widely then and looked at her, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh yes. Yes please!"

They both giggled and dropped back on the bed, finding each other once more. They definitely wanted to come again. Over and over and over.

*AO*

 **Happy birthday I ! I hope you have a wonderful day and an even better year ahead of you.**


End file.
